


Boys And Their Toys

by HyucksCuties



Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Lack of Communication, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Poor Mark Lee (NCT), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Switch Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Switch Mark Lee, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, bad dom(s), best boy donghyuck, cockslut donghyuck, degrading, johnny is kind of an asshole, poor jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: All Johnny wanted to do was come home and see his boys but of course it can never be that easy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667761
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Boys And Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn and filth that I've slowly been working on for two months enjoy!
> 
> WARNING PLEASE READ:
> 
> Also I'm going to put a short warning here that the relationship dynamics in this story are meant to be screwed up and toxic. I do not condone this behavior. In this story Johnny is supposed to a terrible dom and a complete jerk. So please, please skip if it might trigger something or scare you in anyway.
> 
> (Also as usual expect random errors)

Johnny had been eager to come home to his three submissives all day yet when he finally pushed the door open to their shared home he was met with a sight that made him absolutely livid. He couldn't leave these three alone ever it seemed. Donghyuck is laying on his back hands tied under him with a large purple vibrator shoved in his ass and Mark trying to force himself in next to it. Meanwhile Jaehyun is acting as the lead dom, helping Mark while he sits perched in an awkward postion above youngest boys face his dick pushed down Donghyuck's throat as sounds of protest leave his lips clearly having not been let up to breathe in awhile. Johnny slammed the front door causing Mark to pull out and Jaehyun to stand nearly falling on the poor boy beneath him. Johnny stood staring at a very guilty Jaehyun and Mark who were trying to avoid eye contact with the elder as he eventually helped his smallest sub up onto his knees and pulling the vibrating dildo from him.

Donghyuck whimpered but sat on his knees by Johnny's feet in an outfit that would normally make the man turn feral. A pink cheer skirt, white lace panties and a white lace bralett; on a good day Johnny would have saw this and gone haywire and turned his baby boy into nothing more than a cum stained mess but there was a problem. The problem was that Jaehyun and Mark (his other two submissives and Donghyuck's inexperienced doms) had made Donghyuck break his no orgasm rule and broke their own rules by playing with Hyuck while he was gone. Unlike the other two boys Donghyuck got deep into headspace and needed a competent and attentive dom otherwise the boy would let just about anything happen to him even if he was uncomfortable and unsafe. Johnny pet the boys soft mess of brown hair before giving a steely glance around the now silent room. 

"You all broke the rules I have in place." 

Johnny spoke voice low and gravelly from a long day of work and barely contained anger. The three boys whimperd curling in on themselves from shame and fear as the oldest fixed his calm yet unnerving stare on each one of them.

"Mark and Jaehyun, you two should know better than to play with Hyuckie while I'm gone and you should also know to pay attention to his safety. If something were to happen to our princess you know something would have to happen to you." 

He spat looking directly at Jaehyun. He can't believe what he had seen their poor Hyuckie could of suffocated all because of two carless wannabe doms. The venom in his voice caused the two guilty switches to squirm on the couch; Mark's dick impossibly getting harder at the thought of a more extreme punishment than usual. The older two didn't want to make Johnny mad or to hurt the sweet little submissive; (and honestly they thought they had more time) they just wanted to try out something different with Donghyuck but under the weight of their doms sharp gaze they started to understand their wrong doings. Johnny shifted his glance to the younger boy on the floor who picked at his skirt while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Plus my princess should know better than to cum unless Daddy said so directly. Isn't that right, baby?"

Johnny said grabbing the smaller boys face and tilting it upwards forcing the smaller to look at him with teary eyes.

"Yes daddy..."

Donghyuck whimpered hoping his punishment will be light since he answered him. Turning back to Jaehyun and Mark with a gaze nothing short of cold and ruthless. He began to throw out demands.

"You two face down, ass up, and hold yourselves open!"

They scrambled dropping to their knees and shoving their faces into the couch cushions and spreading themselves open so the puckers of their hole were on display for all to see. Johnny let out a satisfied sound grabbing the dildo that had been inside Donghyuck off of the floor and wiping it on his slacks. Eyeing them both he decided that Jaehyun would get the brunt of the punishment being the oldest of the three and knowing the rules the best. Johnny glided across the room steps large and quick and bent down to inspect the pucker of the younger. Noticing that the boy seemed to have prepped himself he grunted before slapping his thigh harshly. 

Jaehyun let out a muffled cry knowing making noise would only have him punished further. Spitting on the boy's hole Johnny brought the large purple toy up to Jaehyun's fluttering entrace and slowly pushed it in reaching forwad to grab the younger man's neck and pull him back.

"You should know better than to touch what's not yours pup."

Johnny spoke with spoke with such an unsettling calmness that Jaehyun whimpered. The cold glance, the rough but slow treatment he felt much to good for this to be a punishment but he was wrong. As soon as he relaxed The larger man pulled the toy out completely only to cram it back in. Jaehyun cried out hands dropping from his ass to grab the hand that had begun to tighten around his throat.

"Hands. On. Your. Ass. Slut!"

Jaehyun scrambled to hold himself back open not wanting to make his punishment even worse. Johnny turned the vibrator on high and began fucking it into the slightly smaller mans heat. Each shout he would let out only cause Johnny to pick up the pace of his action his erection slowly growing with each pained cry. Johnny stood up yanking the other up by his neck ignoring his cries and shoving him on his knees. He undid his belt and pushed down his slacks his boxers soon followed suit to release his abnormally large and stiff cock. 

Johnny grabbed the base of his cock and leaned forward to slowly glide it across the kneeling man's lips and cheeks. The minute Jaehyun opened his mouth to recive the large member Johnny crammed it down his throat. Jaehyun being caught off gaurd tried to push away only to be held still and have his head be pushed further down on the older's dick. Jaehyun choked tears freely falling from his eyes as he struggled to breathe unable to hear Mark's whimpers of fear for him. Just when his vision began to swim. Johnny pulled his off letting the other breathe and openly sob from fear that he hadn't felt in years.

"It most be terrifying to be in that postion huh, baby? Did you feel scared, upset, sad and worthless? Almost Like you were just a disposable toy?"

Jaehyun nodded throat too sore to speak and loud sobs still escaping his throat. Johnny seemed to show no remorse instead slapping the boy to silence him.

"Do you understand how our little Hyuckie felt then? You choking him on your useless cock and ignoring his presence."

Johnny pushed his shoe down on Jaehyun's hard member causing him to squirm away. He had never really been one for pain that was more of Mark's thing but since it was a punishment Johnny seemed like he couldn't care less about him being a tad uncomfortable. Johnny eventually lift his foot the boy beneath him letting out a sigh of relief.

"Not so fast baby, you know what's next."

Jaehyun's eye grew wide at that thought of that terrible machine. Johnny nudged him closer to thrusting machine before changing the dildo on the end to one even bigger than himself. Jaehyun gulped before getting on all fours and pushing his ass back to meet the tip of the giant silicon cock. He hissed in pain as he forced it deeper in inch by inch; the walls of his still sensitive puckered heat tried to close due to the harsh intrusion of the unnaturally large toy only for Johnny to push him causing them to spread. Finally reaching the base Jaehyun let out a small sob of relief only for it to be short lived when he looked back and saw Johnny press several buttons before it began to thrust into him at an impossible speed. He screamed in pain before his arms collapsed under him causing his face to hit the hardwood floor with a painful sounding thump. A hand yanked him up by his hair and his bleary eyes tried their harddest to focus on the other figure.

"I'm doing this for your own good pup. Now be a good boy and keep your mouth shut for the next hour."

"Yes sir, thank you for teaching me to be better."

Jaehyun sobbed out his eyes rimmed red and cheeks flushed as he tried not to fall apart in front of the older even more and bear a harsher punishment. Johnny dropped him back on the floor before stalking over to Mark. Donghyuck fliched as he walked past worried about will happen to him after seeing just how cruelly Jaehyun was treated. As Soon as Johnny reached Mark the boy began to cry and beg for mery.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Johnny screamed the room went dead silent the whirring of the machine even seemed to become quieter out of fear. Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose before reaching under the couch to retrieve a small box of toys he had stashed after getting fed up with having to go up and down the stairs. Johhny grabbed out a singular plug before noticing a white substance dripping from Mark's hole.

"What else did you whores do?"

Mark panicked knowing it was only going to get worse if he told but if he stayed silent it would be hell.

"W-we wanted to see if H-hyuckie's cute little cock would stay in if we rode him, Mr. Suh."

"You rode my princesses dick and you still have the nerve to beg for mercy?"

Johnny grabbed another butt plug scufffing at the boy whimpering beside him. Putting in the first plug was easy but the second one had the boy in shambles. After both were in Johnny spread them apart before pushing his cock in between them. Mark let out a silent scream a high pitched whine only being heard at the very end as the older began to fuck into him roughly. The younger began to relish in the pain the feeling of almost tearing at every thrust Turned him on in a sick way. Just as he was about to cum with the help of the rough fabric that made up their small red couch Johnny stopped and pulled out and a cool metal object was fitted around the base of his dick. 

"No! Please I'll be good just let me cum please, please, ple-"

"SHUT UP! You will take your punishment and you will thank me for helping you to better yourself. Do you understand you stupid whore?"

"Yes, Mr. Suh thank you for teaching me to be better; thank you for blessing my body with your cock."

"You're welcome you ungrateful slut."

Donghyuck was shaking like a leaf by the time Johnny got around to him only causing the older to peer down at the trembling boy and smiled. Stripping himself of the rest of his clothes he used his tie to bind Donghyuck's hands behind him before lifting him and taking a seat near Mark's head on the couch.

"You're going to ride me princess no matter how tired you are and no matter how much you cum you will ride me until I tell you stop, got it?"

"Yes Daddy..."

The boy whispered. Johnny pecked his lips before turning him around so he could watch his cock sink into the younger boy's already wrecked hole. Johnny groaned at how tight other still managed to be.

"Can't believe you're still this tight even though we fuck you daily. You were born to be my personal little cocksleeve huh? You must feel so blessed to take me inside of you everytime."

"Yes daddy I'm blessed to be able to have your cock everyday; I was made to take you and only you. I'll always be you good little toy." 

Johnny chuckled darkly as the boy began to ride him before reaching into the draw next to the couch and pulling out a bottle of Viagra. Popping two into his mouth he felt himself almost get nauseous from how hard he was. Donghyuck rode him until he came screaming the older's name three times but still Johnny was hard.

"Please daddy it hurts too much.."

"What did I say?"

"To ride you until you tell me to stop."

"Good boy. Mark go stop the machine and you can cum inside of Jaehyun's ass."

Leaping to his feet Mark pulled out the two butt plugs and practically ripped off the cock ring. After turning off the machine he helped a weak and almost unconscious Jaehyun off of the toy before roughly shoving himself inside his abused hole. Jaehyun could only let out a couple of tears as the younger used his body as he pleased.

"Fuck Jaehyun you feel so good I can't wait to cum inside of you."

After what felt like ages to boy beneath him Mark came after resting his forehead on his beck for a couple of seconds he began to thrust again.

"Just like that Mark make him take it deep."

Johnny gritted out as Donghyuck's bouncing turned into slow and sloppy grinding. Finally cumming completely undone inside the youngest boy's ass he held him steady and lifted him off to lay him on the couch.

"Thank you daddy for making me a good boy."

Johnny grinned leaning down to place a soft kiss on his head before walking over to Mark and Jaehyun and pulling Mark out of the other. Grabbing Mark's dick he roughly jerked him off until he came in Jaehyun's hair finally going flaccid.

"I expect you two to have this cleaned up by tomorrow morning. If I see one thing out of place I won't hesitate to make things worse."

On his way upstairs he picked up Donghyuck and carried him to his bed. After wiping him up and showering himself he tucked Hyuck into bed and then humself. Cuddling into the small boy he couldn't help but imagine himself making a mess of the house after the two boys downstairs went to bed oh the fun he would have with them when the see a trashed house.


End file.
